


【欧库】Bomb Digga Boo

by DW_KEITH



Category: Basketball RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DW_KEITH/pseuds/DW_KEITH
Summary: 🔞





	【欧库】Bomb Digga Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy kink.慎入.

斯蒂芬把手中的可乐罐捏扁，丢进垃圾桶后站了起来。手机屏幕还停留在信息界面，上面是凯文的短信。

凯文：加油兄弟，说不定人家也对你有意思呢。

斯蒂芬准备给凯里表白，面对面的那种。斯蒂芬没有过多的感情经历，唯一一次还是三年前被克莱表白，在一起的三个多月，恋爱进程也只停留在牵手上面。谁让他胆小呢，口嗨特别大胆、实际上怂的要命，这已经被很多朋友嘲笑了。

他鼓足勇气去敲凯里公寓的门，在斯蒂芬紧张地快冒汗时，他听到了门后一声“不是让你滚吗，怎么又来？”

斯蒂芬怔愣了几秒，门口又传来一句“我说过的，我已经有喜欢的人了。”

好吧，game over。斯蒂芬放下敲门的手，收进风衣口袋里，自嘲地笑了笑。他今天穿着一件黑色衬衫，logo是凯里最喜欢的漫画人物。果然平时都是自己的错觉吧，斯蒂芬这么想。他一拳捶到废旧的信箱上，走进路对面的咖啡屋。

凯文接到斯蒂芬电话时刚洗完澡出来，他还没开口打笑他，就听到电话那边略微嘶哑的声音对他说，他失败了。凯文几乎是立刻套上衣服，夹着电话穿上鞋跑出门找斯蒂芬，他没有错过斯蒂芬声音里的一丝哭腔。

解愁的方法很简单，无非是喝酒。此刻斯蒂芬坐在广场的台阶上，大口喝着啤酒，一旁的凯文正在看手机屏幕。

“我就说，他怎么可能会喜欢我。”  
“我能怎么办，祝他幸福吧。”  
“……”  
“可是我真的好喜欢他哦。”

斯蒂芬喝醉了，侧头枕在了凯文的肩膀上。

凯文当然知道他有多喜欢凯里，日记里、备忘录里全是凯里欧文，连同锁屏桌面壁纸全是这个人。所以他留了一手，他把斯蒂芬说的话都录了下来，给凯里发了语音。

凯里从凯文手中接过斯蒂芬时已经过去了五分钟。凯文递去一个好好对他的眼神，凯里会意，弯了弯唇角。

凯里也喜欢斯蒂芬，但是比起站在原地傻傻幻想，他更喜欢先付出行动。在他准备表白时，凯里的公寓地址莫名泄露出去，每一天都有相同的几个女孩上门找他。今天是第五回，正好被斯蒂芬误会。

斯蒂芬恬静的睡颜让凯里眼神一瞬间变得迷离，他抓起斯蒂芬的手，虔诚而热烈地亲吻着每根手指，从指尖到手背。凯里只觉得自己的下半身被束缚得难受，他想直起身，自己的性器却抵在了斯蒂芬的双腿间。

宛如偷尝禁果的稚子，凯里小心翼翼地替斯蒂芬褪去碍事的衣服，趴伏在他的身上舔舐着尚未成熟的红樱。另一只手缓慢下移，轻抓斯蒂芬的火热撸动着。兴许是喘息声太过粗重，兴许是兴奋的刺激，斯蒂芬睁开了眼，对上了凯里。斯蒂芬眼中的迷茫像是无形中给了凯里一巴掌，凯里停止了动作，迅速爬起来背对床上的人站着。

“..对不起，我..”

凯里握紧了双拳，举起手正要朝脸上挥拳。斯蒂芬拉住了他的手，他抓着凯里的衣领朝自己的方向拉，亲住他的唇。

凯里的脑袋里像是在开party，一连串烟花在上方炸开。他很快反应过来，另一只空闲的手搭上斯蒂芬的腰将他拉入怀中加深这个吻，长驱直入去勾另一条不断躲闪的软舌。当他们结束这个吻时，凯里很高兴地看见斯蒂芬可爱的耳尖已经变得通红。

斯蒂芬被凯里压到墙上，私密处被异物入侵的感觉让他不太好受。凯里热衷于寻找能让斯蒂芬爽的那一个点，他的手指不断深入，终于在一声低吼传入耳中时停下了动作。他与偏过头的斯蒂芬交换了一个吻，噙着嘴角的一抹笑意，凯里将怀中人体内的手指换成自己的性器。

肉体冲撞的啪啪声回荡在隔音良好的房间中，斯蒂芬已经分不清耳边的粗喘是他的还是凯里的。他的乳尖摩擦着粗糙的墙面，刺激感如同电流一样流窜到脚趾，遍布全身。

凯里想起以前做过莫名的问卷，问最喜欢哪一种性爱姿势。他和斯蒂芬第一时间做出了选择，后来他才知道斯蒂芬和他一样喜欢后入。

斯蒂芬的后穴突然收紧，但是凯里故意使坏，阻止了他的释放。接收到斯蒂芬委屈的小眼神，凯里只觉得自己的火更旺了一分。斯蒂芬感受到私密处的性器又胀大一分，不敢乱动。

“想要？求我啊，想想我会喜欢的？”

在这一瞬变得沉默，红晕已经遍布了斯蒂芬的脸。他喃喃几声，凯里却说没有听清。

“Daddy...please...”

凯里做了个深呼吸，将斯蒂芬反过来面对着自己。突然的动作让斯蒂芬下意识抬起双臂勾住凯里的脖颈，凯里托起斯蒂芬的大腿环在自己腰间，开始了猛烈的攻击。

一夜无眠。


End file.
